


What a stud

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Doctor can do stupid things</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a stud

‘What on earth is that?’ River stood there in front of the Doctor pointing at his ear.

‘What’s what?’ The Doctor asked, confused by River’s surprised look at him.

‘In your ear! Is that what I think it is?’ 

‘Oh! That!’ He grinned. ‘It’s just an earring. Was hanging around on one of those Pirate Vessels, chasing up Missy to stop her blowing them up. Had to try and blend in. It’ll heal up at some point.’

‘Not if you keep that stud in it.’ River shook her head at him. 

‘What?’ Again, he looked confused.

‘Are you daft, Doctor?’ River crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him oddly. ‘If you keep the stud in the hole it will only just heal around it. It will never heal up properly if you keep the stud in the hole.’

‘Well, I’ll just take it now then.’ The Doctor reached up to fumble around with the stud to take it out but, after some exaggerated facial expressions. ‘Erm, River…’ 

‘Doctor?’ 

‘Could you maybe give us a hand?’

‘You just pop the back off, Doctor. Really, you are hopeless at some things.’ She was behind him a moment later and brushing his silver curls out from behind his ear before she started to giggle. 

‘What?’ He turned his head around to look at her but River swatted him in the back of the head to stop him moving about. ‘Ow.’

‘Were you tipsy when you had this done?’

‘Well, they required the imbibement of at least five glasses of their local brew before the fellow would agree to pierce my ear. Wouldn’t say I was drunk at all.’

‘Oh, you were out of it I think. No one would have missed what they did to your ear.’ River was running her finger around the back of the earring. 

‘What’d they do then? Just take it out.’ 

‘Taking it out will be quite a challenge.’ River said. ‘They fused the ends of the stud together. Very expertly too I must say. There’s only the barest hint of a seam.’

‘Fused? Seriously?’ The Doctor was pushing her fingers away and trying to find the end again himself. 

‘You’ll never just pull it apart, Doctor.’ River smiled at him, her amusement increasing as he did his best to fumble and fuss the stud apart. ‘You’ll need it to be cut off.’

‘River….’ The Doctor’s tone was begging her to help.

‘You would trust me with a laser cutter that close to your ear?’ River laughed. He opened his mouth, thought of what he could say and then closed his mouth shut tight. ‘You look dashing with the earring, now that I’ve got used to how it looks. You should keep it.’

‘I hate you.’ He whispered, his fingers toying with the stud.

‘Of course you do, sweetie.’ She patted his cheeks and flipped a lever on the console, sending the TARDIS flying and knocking him back onto his heels. Her laugh carried over the engine noise.


End file.
